


"I have a surprise for you."

by destiel_lemmings



Series: Kitten!Muke AU Story Series [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jace is staying with Michael's parents, M/M, Rimming, Second part is sex, Sooo it's Valentine's Day, This part is basically fluff, daddy kink (sorry lol), daddy!Luke, its kinda shitty lol, its their first Valentines together, kitten!michael - Freeform, luke does something special for michael, luke fucks him in his panties, mentions of barebacking, michael feels bad for forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been roughly around eight months since Jace has been born. It's Michael's and Luke's first Valentines day together and Michael's has forgotten, but not Luke. The kitten boy feels bad about forgetting but maybe he has a surprise for Luke too.</p><p>Or this may lead up to valentines day sexx but idk, I haven't written it but let me know of you want me to continue with a chaper of the sexxxxxxx (I'll probs write it anyways lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Michael woke up he didn't expect to be all alone in their bed, with no crying baby in the room, and himself in kitten form. He stretched out his small arms and yawned. He had no clue where their baby and Luke had gone but Michael didn't worry, Luke was surprisingly amazing with kids and wouldn't harm his own, obviously. He rolled over so he was belly up and sighed wishing Luke was here to rub it. It was still pudgy from the weight he had gained with Jace and to be honest Michael missed the feeling of being pregnant.

Michael closed his eyes for a little bit before he realized the apartment was quiet, and it was nice but it still felt weird. Michael rolled over and stood up and stretched, tiny squeaks escaped his mouth as his muscles and ligaments extended and relaxed. He saw the mound of pillows at the top of the bed and decided that he should enjoy his free time while he has it. He flopped down onto the pillows and snuggled into Luke's. Michael's ears twitched happily as he drifted back off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

The next time the sleepy kitten came around to the conscious world there was something stuck to the end of his nose. His ears twitched unhappily as he looked at the tiny heart shaped that sat there. Once Michael pawed it off and stretched he saw a little line of rose petals leading to a note, it told him to change not only into his other form but also into something comfy. Michael did as he was told silently rummaging through their drawers and finally finding a soft old t-shirt.

He followed the path out to where their living room was and he found himself growing confused. There Luke stood, in similar clothing to Michael's, with two plates of food siting on a small table that was lit with just two small candles. Michael's question was soon answered by Luke.

"Happy Valentines Day, babe!" Michael blinked at the blonde boy. Holy shit, how could Michael have forgotten? They have been together forever and this is first time they actually get to celebrate and he forgets?

"Oh my god, I didn't even realized Luke! I'm so sorry, I didn't even get you anything!" Luke laughed lightly and Michael blushed when he was pulled into a soft kiss.

"Kitten, I didn't even expect you to remember, and you don't ever have to get me anything. I wanted to do something for you that hopefully gets you to de-stress a little. Okay?"

Michael pulled the blonde into another kiss, this one showing how grateful Michael was. Michael's hands rested on Luke's collarbones. They kissed softly for a while, just enjoying the quietness of the house and the feeling of each other.

"Wait, where's Jace??" Luke rolled his eyes at Michael and the boy just narrowed his eyes at him.

"He's with mom and dad babe. No need to worry, he's safe. I'm not a total idiot you know.." Luke just have him a lopsided grin while leading him to the table.

Michael continued to smile at Luke through the whole meal, this is the first time in a long time that they've been able to do this. Sure, they're engaged but having a baby kinda gets in the way of some stuff. But Michael will never complain because no matter what, he loved his family. And before both boys knew it dinner was gone and Luke had gotten up to go get desert. When he came back Michael couldn't help but practically moan and drool at it.

Ever since having Jace his love for anything chocolate and strawberry grew and it never went away, and Luke knew that. Michael moaned at the taste and wondered if Luke had made it himself but he didn't care enough to ask. As the night grew on the candles started to dim even more and the boys moved onto the couch. Michael had never celebrated valentines day before so this was new, but it was a good new. Only Michael still felt bad that he hadn't done anything for the blonde boy, but that's when an idea struck him.

Michael remembered the gifts that we're given to him when they first announced they were engaged and smirked. Sure, the presents weren't meant to be taken seriously and they were told 'It's a little to late for this now, huh?' but Michael had secretly kept the ones that he liked and hid them away. Maybe Luke would get a treat tonight after all. Michael excused himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom. When he finally got there he rummaged through the room until he found the tiny bag. He smiled shyly when pulling out the items, would Luke like them?

Michael's couldn't decided which color so he just decided with the most cliché valentines color, red. After putting the article of clothing on he pulled back on his jeans and wandered into their bed room. Michael quickly found one of Luke's super old t-shirts that even fell short on him and slid that on while deciding to discard his jeans once again.

"Hey Luke?" When Michael heard a hum come from Luke his heart started beating faster, he'd never done anything like this before, like ever. "Do you think you could grab those candles and come in here? It's dark in here and I want to lay down without my eyes burning out of my head." 

When he heard Luke laugh and Michael smiled to himself. He heard the blonde moving around the apartment and Michael made himself look like he was rummaging for some sleep clothes. After Luke set down the candles Michael wrapped his arms around the taller boys' waist. Michael could feel Luke freeze when he started to kiss down the blondes neck, leaving kisses in his wake. He could feel Luke's breathing getting heavier with each kiss.

"I have a surprise for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexxxxxxxx (it's very shitty I'm sorry lol)

"I have a surprise for you."

Michael smirked at the blonde and and turned him around. Luke's hands settled in the small of his back and Michael's on Luke's neck. They kissed for what felt like an eternity as it grew more heated. After a while Michael pulled away and he could feel just how turned on both him and Luke was. It had been too long.

"Mmmmm, why'd you stopppp?" Luke's voice was deep and gravely.

Michael grabbed one of Luke's hands and took it off of his back. He trailed Luke's hand down and past his ass until it was under the shirt and feeling the lace material, "I told you, I have a surprise for you." 

He felt the taller boy gasp when his fingers came in contact with Michael's lace clad ass. Michael moaned when Luke's large hand grasped it firmly and squeezed the left cheek. Michael pulled Luke back into a kiss, this time Michael had the lead, though he'd like to think he's dominate he's pretty sure it's just because he caught the boy off guard. He bit at Luke's lip softly before Luke pulled away.

"Fuck, kitten, where did you get those? No-wait-When did you get those?? Holy shit." Michael couldn't help but giggle at Luke's mumbling.

"Well, where did I get them? My mom, Ashton, and Calum. When did I get them? A couple days after we announced we were engaged. Oh and by the way, there more where this came from." Michael gasped as he was lifted off the ground, he didn't even think that was possible anymore.

"Well, I'd love to see them more and remind me to thank your family and the boys later, okay?" Michael's back hit the soft material of the bed as Luke began to kiss down his neck. He was surprised that Luke was taking his time because if he was honest it had been so long he wouldn't have been able to control himself. But after having a baby himself he hadn't really felt the need.

"Baby, can I see them? Can I take your shirt off and admire them?" Michael hesitated, of course he wanted Luke to see them but he was still self conscious. He had a scar from Jace on his stomach and even though the blonde told him that it only made him even more beautiful he could help but have doubt. But this was their night so daddy is damn well going to see how great his ass looks in these panties. Wait, oh god, is that weird now? They literally have a kid now and Michael still wants to call Luke that. Is it weird?

"Fuck, yeah, you can see them, but first I have a question." When Luke hummed he took that as as cue to go on, "So like is it weird that I-um-that I still want to call you daddy? I mean before I know it didn't bother you before but now we have Jace and I just I don't know, is it weird now?" Luke pulled away from Michael's neck.

"Well I don't know, it's up to you. If you don't feel right calling me that then don't. I don't mind, honestly, I fucking love it. But if you want, this can be the last time you do it. But just know that I don't think it's weird, it's something you like and that's all that matters, you shouldn't feel any shame."

That honestly made Michael feel a thousand times better. He thought Luke would think it's weird but nope, he's the best fiancé the boy could ask for. He nodded towards Luke and the blonde pulled his shirt off. Michael flipped them around so Luke was now laying on the bed, he pulled Luke's shirt off and moved down his body leaving love bites here and there. When his fingers found Luke's pants he let one pull down the zipper and the other ghost around Luke's hard cock. Michael was growing impatient and just decided to pull it through the hole.

His small hands wrapped around Luke's throbbing cock and Michael could honestly just come from the sight. But he quickly got busy and slowly decided to try something new. He turned around so his ass and back was facing Luke and so his head was directly above his fiancés erection. He leaned down giving kitten licks to the tip of it while also showing Luke his panties. Michael could taste some pre-come as he took all of Luke in. Michael steadied his breathing while placing his hands on Luke's jean-clad things.

Hearing Luke's moans encouraged him to go faster but it was when he felt Luke's hands spread his cheeks and his tongue lick a hot stripe against his hole through the lace that made him whine high in his throat. He continued to bob his head down the boys cock at a feasted speed before Luke had to pull away form Michael's, now soaked, asshole. 

"Though I love this whole '69' action going in right now, I think you better stop if we actually want to fuck." The kitten boy pulled of with and obscene 'pop' and turned around. He could still taste Luke's pre-come and he could feel his own wetting the material trapping his cock.

"I can't wait daddy, I need you to fuck me now." 

"Okay, okay, just let daddy get the lube and condom." Michael whined while nodding. He couldn't help but to palm himself through the lace while like rummaged for the items. When Luke found them he felt like he couldn't wait anymore.

•—•—•—•—•—•

Michael moaned at the feeling of Luke's fingers inside him, they fit so perfectly and Michael couldn't help but to grind back on them. The feeling of Luke's hands were to much, one holding the lace material away from his hole and the other fucking him, made Michael want to bust. But he wanted to make this last.

"Daddy I'm ready, please if you don't now I won't last, please." And he didn't have to say anymore. Luke was already rolling on the condom and lubing his cock up.

"You ready kitten? God, you look so god, so perfect for me, looking all fucked out already."

Michael moaned high in his throat as Luke's hands settled on his hips as his cock slid into Michael's ass. The blue haired boy gripped the sheets under him and pulled a pillow to sit under his hips so he had something to stimulate his cock with each one of Luke's thrust. Luke showed no mercy as his thrust grew gradually harder.

"M' gonna fuck you like I'm knocking you up again. You like that kitten? I know how much you missed being pregnant, want me to fuck you like we're trying to get you pregnant again. Hmmm? Tell daddy what you want."

Michael felt his jaw fall slack as he took in Luke's words. Fuck, he never thought he would be turned on by that but fuck, it worked. He felt his legs shaking as he told Luke that that's exactly what he wanted. He could tell that Luke was getting close so he readjusted the pillow so it was sitting right in between his thighs an he let all the tension in his body go. Luke's rough hold on his hips as he fucking in and out of Michael was the only thing holding him up.

Michael moaned as Luke's tip hit his prostate and he could feel his cock throbbing for release from where it laid trapped in between the lace and the pillow. He uncontrollably started to clench down on Luke's cock, trying to milk the orgasm out of the blonde.

"Fuck kitten, I'm so close. This pretty little ass of yours all covered in lace makes me want to blow all over it. I know you must be ready to come. How about you come for me baby, how about you come for daddy?"

That's all it took for Michael he couldn't help but to scream as his cock shot out thick white creamy ribbons of cum all over the red lace panties and the pillows. His ass clench hard around Luke's thick and long cock making the blonde fall over the edge and spill into the condom. When they had both come down from their highs Luke pulled out. Michael grimaced at the feeling he loved that was taken away by the condom. He missed barebacking but understood why they couldn't do it.

He rolled over and pulled off the destroyed panties, there was cum leaking down the front and holes from when Luke grabbed a little too hard. "I think you owe me a new pair." Michael shifted and pulled of the stained pillow case as well.

"I agree, but how about this, we get a few more uses out of this pair tonight and tomorrow I'll take you shopping for some more?" Michael smiled while grabbing the tissue that Luke held out to him and thought about it.

"I say, fuck yeah daddy. I love it when you fuck me."

"Happy Valentines day kitten."


End file.
